


第二季开始后写的all博士的片段

by fireforest



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6828754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireforest/pseuds/fireforest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>如标题所言，就是第二季开始后，写下的all博士的段子，随着剧情的推进，可能存在着很多bug</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 西斯科观察日记 一

**Author's Note:**

> 标题够直白的吧。  
> 因为想不到其他合适标题了。

1\. 西斯科观察日记之一 哈里森X乔   
“那天我看见你和博士了。”西斯科含着棒棒糖含混着说。  
“你才没有！别瞎说。”乔下意识反驳。  
“为啥要丢眼刀给我？”西斯科往后躲了躲。“我不过是看见你和哈里一起在吉特吃午饭而已。”  
乔感觉到这个对话可能导致的不安后果，立马说道：“我只是担心你们误会。”  
“误会什么？”西斯科和凯特琳警觉的同时凑过来问。  
乔觉得再说下去会更糟糕，但面对两位学霸级好奇宝宝，他是躲不过去的。“误会……误会我们关系……太好吧，我猜是。”  
西斯科歪头：“为啥你要担心这个？吃个午饭而已啊，老兄。”  
乔抹了把头上的汗，做个手势。“这个话题到此为止，咱们说正事。”  
在清冷无聊的实验室里，还有什么会比八卦更吸引人的？这个话题必须继续啊！西斯科和凯特琳交换个眼神。  
“难道你们在约会？！”西斯科大叫。  
乔强忍住出拳的冲动，深吸口气：“没有。我们没有在约会，只是一顿普通的工作餐，我们聊的也只限于关于如何提升巴里的速度。”  
“通常头几次约会都会聊这些无关紧要的事情。”凯特琳贴心的注脚，完全无视乔的瞪视。  
“既然不是约会，你紧张个毛？”西斯科略感无趣。“还是说……”  
乔隐约感觉到不妙。  
“还是说什么？”凯特琳看着西斯科。  
“我有个想法，但我怕被打，还是不说了。”  
乔松口气。  
“可是不说好难受，我还是说吧。”  
乔想拔枪了。  
“刚才我说看见你和‘博士’，你其实以为我说的是‘那位’吧？”  
乔拿起衣服，强作镇定随时准备拔腿跑。“我不知道你在说什么。”  
“你认得的啊，就是那个常年穿黑色紧身衣，坐轮椅，带眼镜，蓝色眼珠，经常神秘微笑，还给我一手刀的，‘那位’啊！”  
凯特琳惊讶的已经不会说话了。  
“我走了，再也不见。”  
“我说对了，对不对？”西斯科兴奋的跳了起来。“我的上帝妈妈圣母玛利亚啊！你和威尔斯有过——”  
“打住打住！”乔感到边袋里的枪在召唤自己。“再胡说我……”  
凯特琳一脸难以置信和失落——啥，失落？  
“就怎样？”西斯科还是那副欠打的模样，“你就要告诉巴里吗？”  
“告诉我什么？”


	2. 西斯科观察日记之二

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 哈里 x Jay

在每一个维度的地球里，有一个传说是相似的。传说中，有一位速度极快的正义使者，隐姓埋名，匡扶正义，而他的背后有一位善良、和蔼、睿智、坚毅的智者在默默的支持他，他们的组合无坚不摧，他们的情谊百年传颂……

“没听过！”哈里很确定的摇头。“地球二没有这样无聊的睡前故事。我家杰西是听恐怖小说长大的。”

“可是杰伊说他听过……”西斯科锲而不舍的说着。

“谁管他听过什么。”哈里淡定的修理着手中的小玩意。

“嘿，你和杰伊为什么不太和谐？你们在地球二发生过什么？”八卦小神通西斯科问道。

哈里丢他一个“不关你事”的眼神，背过身去鼓捣东西，装作没听见。

好吧，这人不是鳏居多年情感方面脸皮薄的老乔，加上那爆脾气，西斯科还真不太敢冒进。“对话是促进关系的最佳手段之一。”

“对我不适用。”

西斯科咬着吸管，看着快步走开的哈里，露出“有情况”的表情。

八卦就像时间，挤挤总会有的。既然当事人之一嘴巴紧，那就是去找另一位当事人嘛。

“嘿，杰伊。”西斯科欢快的招呼着。

自从哈里来到地球一，杰伊就难得来STAR实验室一趟，今天是凯特琳要求的例行体检。

“西斯科，下午好。”

西斯科四下望了望，很好，哈里不在，于是说道：“杰伊，听说了你和哈里以前的事情，真是遗憾啊。”

杰伊蓦地怔住。“你怎么听说的？”

西斯科忍住心虚，“哈里跟我说的啊，你知道的，我们经常一起混的，都是技术宅嘛，哈哈。”

“他还跟你说这些？！”凯特琳和杰伊一起大叫。

“哈，哈，我们关系很铁的。”

“真没想到，他竟然会跟你说。”杰伊叹口气，“过去已经是过去了，但显然我们都没处理好。”

凯特琳小心试探：“你们处过……朋友？”

“也就一个多月，分手没分好。”

西斯科和凯特琳两人的表情同时转变成严肃认真的八卦脸。

“‘没分好’的含义是？”

“你们不知道，他是个超级、超级控制狂。这个不准碰，那个不能摸。时间长了不行，短了也不行。在实验室不肯，回家也不肯。什么都要跟他的节奏来。能把我累死！”

西斯科点头说道：“这一点上，我们这里的威尔斯和哈里很像啊。”

“当然不是指的‘那种事’上面的。”凯特琳赶忙补充。

“当然不是！”西斯科察觉自己的言辞会让人深深误会，也赶紧澄清。

杰伊一脸状况外，“你们在说什么？”

西斯科拍拍他肩膀，满脸同情的说道：“我们懂的，老兄，不必多言。”

杰伊莫名其妙，虽说他和哈里森处过一段是真的，但他说的是哈里森在工作上的控制狂行径啊，这些地球一的人是不是误会了什么？


	3. 雪花

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 哈里森 x Catlin

一吻过后，哈里森说：“我做不到，凯特琳，我做不到。”所以第二天，她和哈里森都当做没发生过任何事。哈里森比她做的好，没有人发现他们曾经的心动。

罗尼向她求婚的当晚，她侧身躺在床上安静的哭了。也许是内疚，也许是羞愧，也许是遗憾。

第二天，罗尼向实验室的同事们宣布了他们订婚的喜讯，哈里森带头鼓掌向他们道贺。下班的时候，凯特琳在电梯口等着罗尼，哈里森走了过来，手里拿着一个礼盒。

“恭喜了，凯特。早就想送给你的，没有找到机会。”

你原本有机会的，凯特琳想说。然而她什么也没说，只微笑着接过并道谢。

有机玻璃盒子里罩着一朵永久凝结的雪花，至今仍摆在她的床头柜上，而她所爱的人和爱她的人都已一一离去。


	4. 哈里森和哈里是巴里的狗狗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 哈里森/哈里/巴里

10岁那年的生日礼物，巴里得到了一对雪纳瑞小狗，乔告诉他，这是一对兄弟，一只叫哈里，另一只叫哈里森。小巴里虽然觉得起名的人似乎不太负责任，但得到宠物的喜悦已让他忘记一切。

哈里森和哈里从外形上看，别无二致，至少巴里一开始根本分不清两者。好在两只小狗都非常聪明，对自己名字的反应程度非常高。渐渐地，巴里发现，哈里森看上去文静，其实是比较凶的，而哈里看上去很聒噪，却是温和的那只。

举个最近的例子，巴里放学回家后带着两只例行出去放风，路过隔壁邻居家一只叫托尼的拳师犬，那狗莫名其妙的冲着巴里狂吠，一副要挣脱锁链出来咬人的样子。

巴里看似淡定，实际上心里已经发慌，他之前就不止一次被这条狗吓到过。

哈里勇猛的上前吠叫，仿佛要和托尼论个高下，而哈里森则淡定的守在巴里脚边，仅喉咙中发出低声呜吼。

巴里紧紧拽住哈里的链子，生怕他冲出去和托尼打架，而此时，托尼突然挣脱了它的链条，从邻居大门边狂奔到栅栏，和哈里仅一个篱笆之隔，吠叫时的哈喇子都喷到哈里的毛上。

大概是被托尼的气势吓到，哈里微微的后退一小步，巴里正想上前去抱起哈里跑开，没提防哈里森猛地一跃而出，小巧的身材竟差点从篱笆上跳了过去。

仗着有篱笆隔离的托尼本来有恃无恐，哪里料到哈里森竟差点翻过篱笆去，这一惊吓之下，气势顿时弱了不少，边叫边退，连小巴里都看出它色厉内荏了。

当然，巴里怎么舍得让哈里森和哈里为他打架，连忙拉着两只小伙伴跑走，回到家里，好好慰劳了两盒罐头。

哈里森和哈里一致对外的时候还好，但两只经常为了争巴里的宠爱而互相厮打，让巴里非常头疼。

比如，看电视时，谁可以靠在巴里的大腿上。又比如，巴里为谁先洗澡。再比如，巴里骑单车的时候，谁可以坐在单车前面的篮子里，等等等等。这些问题都足以让哈里森和哈里从互相吠叫升级到扭打在地。好在两只总算对手足还留了一丝情，即便是互咬，也只是浅尝即止。

一旦了解两只狗狗的真实性格后，巴里总是会有意无意的偏袒哈里多些，这令哈里森非常不满，有一次他甚至在巴里召唤哈里时，把哈里关在壁橱里，自己假扮哈里出现。

艾瑞丝不相信狗狗的智商能高到这种程度，安慰巴里说：“哈里森一定不是故意的，而且你怎么知道哈里是它推进壁橱的呢？”

巴里义愤填膺的回答：“哈里跟我呜呜呜的哭诉了好久，显然那壁橱让他怕极了，哈里森真是个小坏蛋！”

话虽这么说，巴里对哈里森的宠爱并没有减少，事实上，自己的狗狗那么聪明，他感到很骄傲。

可惜好景不长，乔认为两只狗狗终究是不好照顾，和巴里长谈一夜后，决定将其中一只送给想给儿子养狗的同事。

离别总是痛楚。巴里抱着哈里森埋在灰白色的毛里抽泣，哈里也乖觉的在巴里腿边绕着呜咽。

“我不是放弃你，哈里森，我还是爱你的。你去了斯旺家也要乖乖的，我一定会去看你的。我和艾迪是朋友，你也会和他成为朋友的。别忘了我和哈里。”

巴里放下哈里森，让他和哈里两兄弟最后再亲热亲热。哈里上前舔着哈里森的毛发，而哈里森则用脑袋轻轻顶了顶哈里。

乔把哈里森抱起放入旅行笼里，摸摸巴里的头，安慰道：“我们还会和他再见的。”


	5. 西斯科的观察日记之三

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 哈里 x Jay

西斯科最烦躁的事情莫过于闯入不该闯入的场景，看见闪瞎单身狗的情节。比如当年罗尼和凯特琳，又比如当年哈里森和——嗯，当他没说。

重点是，作为一名刚刚经历“情变”的单身优秀青年，西斯科最不愿意见到有人在他面前秀恩爱！不论是有意还是无意的。

去开间房是有多难？！

“你还敢说？！要不是你搞出的粒子加速器，我会变成这样吗？！你这——呜呜呜……”是杰伊的声音，他在和谁大喊大叫的？啊，不好，哈里刚才就在控制室里，这两个放在一起能像抢占地盘的公狮子一般撕打起来，西斯科加速跑向控制室。

“别打别打，大家冷静！”西斯科和平使者般冲入控制室，然后……就没有然后了。

“好吧，然后呢？”凯特琳问道。

“然后我的眼睛就瞎了。”

“你眼睛没瞎，需要我给你做个检查吗？”凯特琳认真的说道。

“快说吧，西斯科，别卖关子了！”巴里催促着。

“好吧，做好准备接收可怕的真相。”西斯科深吸口气，“我看到……哈里和杰伊在亲热。我的神，那张可怜的椅子！”

现场三人，两人被吓得喷了咖啡。巴里咳嗽不止，好容易止住，不太信服的说道：“你看错了吧，老兄，他们俩打得你死我活还差不多。”

西斯科一脸“你逗我”：“显然那是他们的伪装，之前杰伊说他们有过一段我还以为是夸张，毕竟他们刚见面的时候互相呲牙裂嘴的，哎，现在想来，那恐怕是他们之间的情趣吧？”

巴里脸色不太好，闷声问：“后来呢？”

“后来？杰伊那家伙眼刀子朝我一个一个的丢过来，我差点被他盯死。然后哈里拉着杰伊的领子把他拽起来，说，我们去私密点的地方。早干嘛去了？！非要把我闪瞎才想起去开房，说好的身为同事的自觉呢？以后去实验室都要戴——”

“慢着，你说是哈里把杰伊拉起来，换言之……是哈里在……上？”凯特琳仔细分析着。

西斯科横她一眼，“你听了半天就注意到这个？能不能给我一点同情？”


	6. 西斯科的观察日记之四

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 哈里 x 杰伊，哈里 x 哈特利，暗示哈特利 x 哈里森  
> 208剧透警告

出乎其他人意料之外，而在西斯科三人意料之中，哈里和杰伊宣布交往中。

乔扶额叹道：“两个之前还见面就咬牙切齿的，没想到啊没想到！”

“他们俩在地球二时就交往过。”巴里淡淡的答。

“我只求他们不要在实验室范围内亲热。”西斯科摇着头翻个白眼。

“也许我可以在给他们体检的时候了解到内幕。”凯特琳若有所思。

“可以开始工作了吗？”哈里一脸漠然望着这群心思各异的地球一的人摇头暗叹：论专业性，谁能比过他自己？

*

“我需要先在你身上试验velocity 6，再给巴里试。”

杰伊又惊又怒：“所以你和我复合就是为了让我做小白鼠吗？！”

哈里叹气，“杰伊，专注！我们是专业的科学家，要有专业的科学家精神。为什么你总要在工作中跟我对着干？”

“这不是我的问题好不好？你考虑过针剂的安全性吗？你把未经临床试验的针剂拿给我用，你考虑过我的安全和感受吗？”

“我现在就是在做临床试验啊。”

“对，我是你的试验品！你……你离我远点！”杰伊气得冲走，哈里也被气得差点把针管扔在地上。

“我出去走走。”说完，哈里把针剂扔给凯特琳，自己也跑了。凯特琳全程无插话的机会，这会儿也不知该说什么好，只能眼睁睁的看着一个两个都跑了出去。

*

哈里双手各拿了半打啤酒，想了想，又拿起了半打。两手不空的时候，电话就来了，他正纠结着怎么高效的接到这通电话，边上伸出一只手来，“我帮你一把。”

一名穿兜帽衫，戴眼镜的白人少年接过他右手的两个半打装的啤酒。

哈里未及道谢，先接了凯特琳的电话，还是在操心杰伊，这女孩真是……

“工作？”他挂掉电话，那少年笑问。

“是啊，工作。”哈里要接过啤酒，那少年摇头笑说：“我正好没什么要买的，帮你拿过去呗。”

哈里愣了愣，来到地球一，还真是头一回碰到直白的善意，也便自然而然的顺着少年的意思了。

“我叫哈特利，哈特利•拉瑟威。”买完单，哈里随口邀请少年一起喝一瓶，没想到少年立刻答应了。

“拉瑟威？跟拉瑟威集团有什么关系吗？”哈里喝了口酒问道。

“没太多关系。我自己一个人过日子的。”

“哦，那么你好，拉瑟威，我是……咳，哈里。”考虑到哈里森•威尔斯在地球一的名声，哈里不得不委屈的“隐姓埋名”。

“哈里？”拉瑟威侧头沉吟，“你样子有点熟悉呢，我好像在哪里看到过，让我想想……”

哈里干笑道：“大众脸，我是无名小卒。”逆闪那混蛋，为什么要坏我名声？哈里心内在咆哮。

“好吧，”拉瑟威也不纠结，“谢谢你的啤酒，哈里。”他摇摇空瓶，挥手道别，“有缘再见。”

“谢谢你帮我拿过来。再见！”这段插曲哈里很快丢到脑后，他还有叛逆的杰伊要哄，好烦！

然而哈里回到实验室没多久，就被巴里的小女朋友一枪放倒。

*

“你来了。”在止痛药的作用下，哈里的精神有些恍惚，但看到杰伊时，他还是强打起精神来。“你救了我。”

杰伊无奈的笑了笑，抚摸着哈里的额头，“只有我能救你，我还能不出手吗？”

“杰伊，谢谢你。”

这句谢意被杰伊的吻封住，而后凯特琳的声音打破了两人之间的粉红泡泡气氛。

“现在我明白西斯科说的尴尬是什么意思了。不需要我警告你们二位，养伤期间不要做‘剧烈运动’吧？”

杰伊顿时脸红，哈里仗着止痛药的作用和厚脸皮，大方的回应：“别担心，要做也是我做他。”


	7. 游戏

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ZOOM x 哈里  
> 因为harry那两句“don’t touch me!”引发的脑洞。

“你会乖乖的照我说的去做，哈里森。”ZOOM（没找到合适翻译，只能用英文了）用手背温柔的抚摸着哈里的颈侧。

极速者穿着的特殊衣物材料触感冰凉，仿佛冷血动物的皮肤，令哈里打了个寒颤，忍不住低声怒吼：“不要碰我！”

“哦，哈里森，你以为有选择的余地吗？”ZOOM狞笑着低吟，绝对力量的压制下，哈里只能以沉默对抗。

ZOOM并不指望他的回答，“但我猜，你不会轻易屈服的。你知道这能让我多‘兴奋’。”

“不！不要碰我……”怒吼衍变成低声求饶，而ZOOM的游戏才刚开始。


	8. 和巴里共进早餐

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 哈里/巴里  
> ——208和209之间的情节。

应该平躺在病床上的人毫无身为病人的自觉，正在呲牙裂嘴的试图穿上衣服。巴里走进STAR实验室的医护区看到的就是这样一幕。

“你就准备站在那里看我和衣服搏斗吗？”受伤可不代表脾气会变好。

好脾气的巴里连忙上前替哈里拉起袖子，小心翼翼的套上，虽然极其谨慎，仍避免不了扯动伤口。期间，哈里倒抽了几口凉气，但总算是把那件灰色套头衫穿上了。

“凯特琳和杰伊呢？你应该躺着休息。”巴里诚心的建议。

“我让他们回去了。休息可救不了我女儿。”说着，哈里就起身往外走。

巴里惊讶于此人的倔强，伸手拉住他，说：“你要是累死了，更救不了你女儿。”

在被触碰的瞬间，哈里的脸色僵硬了，但他很快掩饰住，不着痕迹的脱开巴里的手掌，淡淡说：“艾伦先生，谢谢，但在杰西安全之前，我根本没法休息得了。”

“你总得吃饭吧？”巴里无奈道。

“大胃汉堡就够了。”

巴里叹口气：“光吃汉堡不行的。”巴里觉得自己的口吻越来越像艾瑞丝了。“就一个晚上，不要工作。不如这样，我们一起吃个健康有营养的晚饭，然后去看场电影什么的，好好休息一下脑子，怎么样？”

面对那双水汪汪的狗狗眼，哈里实在无法说出拒绝的话语，挣扎片刻，他点点头，“好吧，就听你的，一个晚上。”

直至买好电影票，巴里才意识到一件不得了的事情：今晚怎么看都像是一场约会啊！

巴里在心内对天发誓，他真的不是故意要拆杰伊和哈里的CP，这绝对是个意外。虽然他承认，和哈里的晚饭吃的相当愉快，还有哈里在餐厅的黄色光晕下多么有魅力。再低头看看电影票，文艺基情片？！

这也绝对是意外！哈里说随便，他也随便，所以就“随便”选了场时间最近的电影——恰好是文艺基情片而已！话说这种旧片为什么会放映啊？！

“什么片子？讲冰球的吗？”大口往嘴里塞爆米花的哈里不明就里的问道。

巴里尴尬的哼了一声权当是答应。

哈里时不时发出“这小孩好逗。”“埃里克也够纠结的。”“山姆摊上他们俩太可怜了，不过很好笑。”之类的评论，有时还加上一串诡异却可爱的大笑声。

好吧，至少哈里看上去挺高兴，巴里暗暗松口气。

接近结尾时，荧幕上两个帅哥终于接吻，哈里突然说：“哦，他们真的是……一对啊。”

巴里感到额头上落下十条黑线，“所以你一直没看出来他们是……在一起的关系？”

“没有。”哈里摇头。

“但你觉得还好看，对吗？”巴里祈祷对方不会觉得自己的选择是别有用心就好。

“是啊，还不错，挺好笑的，而且是个大团圆的结局，我喜欢大团圆。”哈里仰起头把最后一点爆米花倒进嘴里，而后打个哈欠。“走吧？”

大概因为困倦的缘故，哈里的眼睛里凝了一些泪水，使得整个人看上去迷迷糊糊的，完全不似平日那种凌厉的傲慢，巴里看直了眼，莫名咽了咽口水，但他立刻警醒自己：你是有女朋友的人。

“你可以把我快递回实验室吗？”时间已近午夜，路上的车和人也比白天稀少了许多。

“还打算加班吗？”巴里惊道。

“呃，应该不会。不过我在这里是‘无家可归’状态的，实验室是唯一能给我容身的地方。”哈里平静的阐述事实。

巴里愣了愣，才想起来确实哈里在这个维度是属于敏感的不在册人物，四处闲逛真是不太合适，好在今天没人认出他来。

“住在STAR实验室是一回事，那你的三餐怎么办？外带？”巴里有些好奇。

“凯特琳或西斯科有时会给我带，或者我自己叫外卖。”

“有时？如果他们都忘了呢？”

“那也没什么，我本来也不是三餐规律的人。”

巴里露出不以为然的表情，“你知道，比起‘威尔斯’，你的体格要瘦许多，你应该多吃点。”逆闪的制服都是勉强撑起来的。

哈里横他一眼，没好气的答道：“即便我不像逆闪那样做那么多诸如‘揍人’的无氧运动，但我在地球二也是一周慢跑三次以上外加一堂搏击课的。”

巴里被他不给面子的吐槽梗了一下，继而失笑摇头。

哈里挑眉示意他给予解释。

“从一开始我就知道你不是他，因为你和他的神情太不像了。但有时我突然转头看到你，就会被吓着一下。不过刚才你说的话，那是他绝对不会说的。威尔斯……我是说逆闪他，他在我们面前表现得那么温和有礼，那时我几乎不敢相信他是他自传里所描述的那个人。”

“至少在这一小点上，我和他还是有一些相同的，傲慢、刻薄，等等等等。”哈里笑着接口，巴里也随之笑出声。

两人缓步的走在街道上，谁也没提“快递”回实验室的事情。

巴里感到这是他半年多以来，难得的完全平静的夜晚。他预感今夜之后，他不会再被噩梦中的逆闪惊醒，因为他知道，那张脸，属于另外一个人。

第二天，哈里在一阵诱人的香味中醒来。“搞什……”睡眼惺忪中，巴里笑着递过来一个盘子，盘中盛着一块字母薄煎饼——是个大写的H。

“昨晚的电影让我想起，我小时候也会做薄煎饼的。所以今早我早起5分钟，给你做了一块H、一块W的，味道怎么样？还要加点枫糖浆吗？”

哈里咽了一大口下去，含混的说：“不错，相当不错，巴里你会是个好妻子的，小警官很有福气！”

巴里感受到了这世界满满的恶意。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 爱tc的都知道是啥电影啦


	9. 西斯科的观察日记 之五

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 哈里/杰伊，还有永远单相思的哈特利

“哈里！！再帮你签收一个快件，我就会疯掉了！你自己的东西自己签收啊啊啊啊！”西斯科抓狂的把又一个快件毫不留情的扔到角落里那一堆还未拆封的快件上。

“我来自地球二，所以这些必然不是给我的，而是寄给‘冒名顶替’的那家伙的。考虑到他在这里的名声，谁知道里面有什么呢？”哈里无视了西斯科的暴走和那堆不知何物的快件，拔腿就往实验室核心部走去。

西斯科想起哈里所说的可能性，夸张的打个寒战，口里喃喃：“我不要再靠近这些东西。”迅速撤离现场。

一周后，STAR实验室的现主人巴里•艾伦终于忍不住指着角落里那堆无人认领的快件无奈的问道：“这是你们谁的恶作剧，一点都不好笑！快出来认了吧。放在这里太碍事了。”

众人摇头或无视。

“也许是哈里的暗恋者又或是他的地球一邪恶二重身的仇敌寄来的。”西斯科吸了口高糖饮料，说道。

“我们总要想办法处理掉，这些箱子已经两次害我差点摔跤了。”凯特琳撑着腰审视着。

哈里一副“与我何干”的表情看了看热闹，耸耸肩走了。

巴里叹口气，看来这事儿还是得着落在自己身上，谁叫自己是主人呢？

一分钟后，所有箱子里的东西大白于天下。

原本装忙的众人此时都凑了过来，巴里深深觉得需要考虑重写员工守则。

“牛肉干？牛肉干？牛肉干？三种不同口味的牛肉干？”

“衣服，黑色的，黑色的，还是黑色的……”

“典藏版古典音乐合辑，还是合辑，还是合辑……”

西斯科和凯特琳两人翻看着那堆包装精致、显而易见的礼物，不禁面面相觑。这些东西的品味毫无疑问属于某位已经不存在的人，但是——

“圣诞和新年快乐，哈里。”凯特琳念着每件礼物附上的祝福卡片，卡片上都是同样的字句，没有落款，字体很优美，也很熟悉。“他可没叫过那人‘哈里’。”西斯科一脸不爽的点头表示赞同。

巴里有些疑惑：“你们俩在打什么哑谜？”

哈里则一脸漠然：“各位可以回去工作了吗？”

西斯科捧起一堆东西放到不耐烦正准备开溜的哈里怀里：“这东西就是给你的，哈里！拿好了。”

凯特琳审视着哈里，问道：“话说你和哈特利•拉瑟威什么时候勾……勾上的？”巴里睁大了眼睛，才反应过来为何西斯科和凯特琳刚才的表情略似便秘。

哈里微愣，想了想，说道：“好像是碰过一个拉瑟威，就是差点被巴里的女朋友干掉之前不久。”巴里略感尴尬，哈里全然不查，扫了一眼那堆礼物，“所以他确实是拉瑟威集团的那位不孝子咯？”

西斯科干咳一声，“哈里，关注重点。重点是，他是你的仰慕者，你要负责控制好他，别叫他再来STAR实验室撒野！其他的，我真的不想知道。”

“要是杰伊知道哈里竟然在地球一多了一位仰慕者，会是什么反应？”凯特琳沉吟。

“呃，好像现在就可以知道了。”西斯科一转头就看到黑着脸的杰伊•加里克站在他们身后，看他那副神情，不知道已经听到多少信息。

“我……和帕蒂约了喝咖啡，我先走了。”第一个开溜的是巴里。

“凯特琳，你是不是要来帮我做个什么什么事？”西斯科朝着一脸听八卦的凯特琳猛使眼色，可惜后者沉迷于看热闹，对他视而不见，西斯科只能拽着凯特琳赶紧走人。“拜托，你没看到杰伊那眼刀子吗？地球二的人类真可怕！”

待只剩下他们二人时，杰伊的表情忽然柔和下来，他甚至轻笑起来。

“所以说，你又多了一位仰慕者？”杰伊随意翻看着那些礼物。

“确切说不是我的，而是那家伙的。”哈里翻个白眼答道。“你真让我生气，杰伊•加里克，就不能表现出一丝丝的嫉妒吗？”

杰伊上前搂住哈里的腰，顺便亲了一口，“传说里都说智者与极速者是天生一对，我还怀疑什么？再说，我刚才难道不是已经做了一把秀么？”

“甜言蜜语对我没用哦，我还是生气呢。”哈里将人顶在墙壁上揉捏。“你打算让我怎么消气呢？加里克先生。”

杰伊喘息着回答：“也许……也许从离开这里，找间……房开始。”

监控里听到这句话的西斯科表示很欣慰，终于有人听到单身狗的诉求。


	10. 真相的后果

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ZOOM/哈里  
> 209的missing scene

哈里错估了很多事情，但ZOOM可能是他人生截止目前最大的错估。

首先，他错估了ZOOM的力量，他原以为自己能掌控得了。

其次，他错估了ZOOM对神速力的痴迷。

最后，他错估了ZOOM的寂寞。

因为这些错估，他不但失去了杰西和杰伊，还有他谨守的傲气和尊严。

ZOOM将毁灭一切，而哈里如果不能阻止他，就必须以身而殉。

凡人在ZOOM面前毫无抵抗之力，哈里也不例外。ZOOM如同往常他们对峙时那般，一手拿住他的脖子，把他轻而易举的提溜着，另一只爪子从他的侧腹处刺入，却没有进一步加深或加长。

“从一开始，你就背叛了我，哈里森。”ZOOM低沉的说道。“我并没有伤害过你，不是吗？是你把我变成现在的样子，你应该付出代价。”

“没有伤害”真是说的轻巧极了，哈里想苦笑，但呼吸尚且困难，更别谈挖苦吐槽。

“杀掉杰西怎么样？”ZOOM露出一丝狞笑。

哈里的眼中露出惊恐和求恳。

“不，杀死她只会令你失控。”ZOOM终于决定暂时放他一马，哈里大口呼吸着空气，捂住腹部的伤口。可他并不认为今天能幸运的逃过一劫。“你知道我想要什么，哈里森，你如果愿意，我完全可以饶过杰西的。”ZOOM诱惑着。

哈里努力咽下涌起的恶心，咬牙答道：“绝对不可能！”

ZOOM发出怪异的笑声，“自私的哈里森•威尔斯为了自己，连女儿的命都可以不要。”

哈里痛苦的摇头，“你会吞噬所有一切，你——”

“我从没有骗过你哦，哈里森。”

“不，不要让我选择……”哈里痛苦的跪倒在地，也不知是伤口的痛楚，还是别的缘故。

“你知道，每次获得神速力的时候，我都感觉到十分‘兴奋’，你不希望我在杰西身上发泄的，对吧？”

“你这个恶魔！”哈里嘶哑的怒吼。“我要杀了你，我要杀——”他的话被ZOOM堵回，这次ZOOM用的是他的嘴唇。

“真怀念这张口出狂言的嘴巴。”ZOOM的气息通过那撕裂的面具透出，喷在哈里脸上。“说好要一起开拓神速力世界的承诺，怎么你就轻易背叛了？”

“因为你是疯子，彻头彻尾的疯子，放开我！”哈里极力想挣扎出ZOOM的掌控，但力量的悬殊之下，只是徒劳。

“难道不是因为闪电侠的出现？”ZOOM的眼神瞬间变得冷酷。“让那个懦弱的小子失去能力简直是今年度最快乐的事情。而且，他一旦失去能力，你就把他扔到垃圾桶了。哈里森，你这功利的小人，你让我对神速力的渴望多了一层理由。”

“说了半天，你只是要得到我的认可吗？可怜的家——”

“别想激怒我，我可以轻易撕碎你。”

“但你永远不会的，不是吗？”哈里挑衅着。

ZOOM突然笑了：“你以为把自己送上门来给我揍一顿，我就会放过杰西吗？天真啊，哈里森，别再白费心机了。你要么躺到我身边来，要么就乖乖的回去提升巴里•艾伦的速度。两者的奖励都是一样的，杰西回到你身边。当然，两者的后果也是一样的，知道真相的杰西会恨你，所有人都会恨死你。到那时候，你的世界里剩下的只有我。”

ZOOM从闪耀着诡异蓝光的奇点一闪身，下一刻，杰西•威尔斯一身狼狈的出现在哈里面前……


	11. 212的衍生文

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 确立关系的barrison，洒狗血的hurt/comfort

“脱下衣服，给我看你的肩膀。”巴里坚持着。

“如果不是知道你的为人，我还以为你是个变态。”哈里翻个白眼，低声吐槽。

“别岔开话题，哈里，别以为我没留意到我碰你肩膀时的倒抽气。这样吧，要么你自己脱，要么我帮你，放心，我动作可快了。”

哈里怒目而视，片刻后，只得从命，毕竟跟极速者对着干没太多好处，他疼痛的肩膀就是铁证。

哈里忍着疼，缓慢的脱下层层衣物，冷汗直往脑门上蹿，巴里难过的不能自持。虽然巴里曾经受过更为严重的伤，但他就是看不得关爱的人受到任何程度的伤害。

当那伤处袒露出来时，巴里的怒气达到了顶点。哈里的左肩胛骨与左手臂之间被深深的青紫色覆盖，哈里看出了他的情绪，柔声说道：“其实没有看上去那么糟糕，现在已经不太疼了。”

巴里咬着嘴唇，几乎要哭出来一般，颤抖着手，想触摸哈里的肩膀，又害怕伤害到他，怯怯的缩了回来。“我早该知道的！”早该在哈里不停的按压左肩的时候就有所察觉，天哪，他还朝着那伤处打了一拳。

哈里心灵相通的说道：“不过你那一拳倒是不轻，我差点没忍住叫出来了，哈哈。”

“一点也不好笑，哈里。他……有没有伤你其他地方？”

哈里摇头，即便是简单摇头的动作，都让他疼的咧嘴。

“对不起，我……”巴里上前轻柔的将哈里拉入怀中，细碎的吻落在他肩头的伤处，即便没有实际的作用，也让哈里感到许多安慰。

“别道歉，你不需要对我道歉，小巴。”哈里抬手将巴里的下颌拉到唇边，吻住。“只要我们在一起。”

巴里很想控制自己的身体，但面对性感半裸的爱人，某个部位真的不受他的思想掌控。

“我……我不应该，你需要休息，哈里，我去洗澡……”巴里红着脸，羞愧的躲开哈里的唇和手。

“没关系，真的，我需要，”哈里莫名的叹口气，“我需要你……”

“真的吗？”巴里不太确定的问道。

“你不想就算了，艾伦。”哟，连姓都叫出来了，还有什么好说的，巴里立刻响应，带着人飞速去往哈里平时的休息间。

拉灯。

第二日。

“肩上的伤我懂了。但我没明白，怎么就感冒了呢？”凯特琳疑惑着。

躺在病床上的哈里，脑门上和左肩上分别放了个冰袋，反正不能动，索性翻个白眼装死，把这个棘手的问题留给巴里。

“呃，这个，主要是因为……”脸控制不住的越来越红，巴里支支吾吾。

真相是，他们做了点睡前运动，然后没及时去冲澡都感冒了，但巴里恢复的快，所以现在只剩哈里一人被病魔和凯特琳折磨。


	12. 力量

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoom x harrison, implied barrison  
> 警告：Non-con, ooc, 完全是满足个人喜好的一篇

“跪下，哈里森。”ZOOM命令着，“用你的嘴，做你最擅长的事情。”

哈里森被逼迫着跪倒在ZOOM面前，眼前那片撑起的布料已经昭示着不妙的未来。他知道ZOOM不会轻易放过自己，特别是在有了杰西做人质的情况下，ZOOM更加是有恃无恐。

“来吧，宝贝。你不是为杰伊做的很好吗？”ZOOM狞笑着。

哈里森想到女儿的笑脸，认命的闭上眼睛，把头靠近ZOOM的鼠蹊部。

“很好，哈里森。我就知道你会乖乖的听话。放心，杰西我招待的很好。”ZOOM抚摸着哈里森的脸颊，将自己送入哈里森的喉咙深处，听到后者喉间发出哽咽声，ZOOM泄出了咸咸的预射液。

哈里森觉得自己会被窒息而死，ZOOM牢牢的固定住他的头颅，不让他躲开嘴里那逐渐浓烈的恶心气味。而那胀大顶在他的喉管处，空气几乎无法流入。氧气的缺乏使得他头脑不清，阵阵眩晕感袭来，脑袋昏沉沉的，若不是ZOOM双手狠狠抓着他，哈里森觉得自己早已倒地摔倒。

哈里森不知道他的样子看上去多么的可口诱人：急促的呼吸，苍白的皮肤，带泪的眼角，被摩擦得泛红的嘴角，以及开始渐渐翻白的眼睑……

ZOOM感到快要达到自己的顶点了，他并不想赐予哈里森任何仁慈，他再度收紧了手，将察觉到他意图、想要避开羞辱的哈里森抓牢，身体抖动着，咸而热的液体直接送入哈里森的喉管里。

部分液体喷到气管中，使得本就呼吸不畅的哈里森被呛得满脸涨红，趴倒在地上，拼命的干呕咳嗽。

“乖孩子，”ZOOM蹲在哈里森身边，像对待小动物般轻柔的抚摸着哈里森的背脊，这动作让哈里森寒颤不已。

“请……不……”哈里森用尽全力忍住反胃感，为了女儿，低声下气的乞求着敌人。“请你放了杰西，我……我会做任何事，任何事，我发誓。”

ZOOM冷笑一声，“可我们试过这条路，走不通啊。如果不是你背叛我，我怎么会请杰西去做客呢？现在这状况挺好的，你又乖又温顺。只要你肯听话，杰西就不会有危险，我顺便还能得到我想要的所有东西。看，他又想要了。”ZOOM低头看看自己再度昂然的勃起，微笑着。

哈里森因为他最后一句话恐惧的颤抖起来，他不能再承受一次！

“来吧，哈里森，别没精打采的。你该不会以为我们就此结束吧？”ZOOM像拎小鸡一般，将哈里森毫不费力的扔到边上的不锈钢实验桌上，完全不在意后者身体因此受到的撞击和伤害。

“放心吧，实验室除了我们俩，没有其他人。你我可以尽情的拥有彼此。”

“你混蛋，我特么才不——”

“别说出让你后悔的话语，哈里森。你知道我不爱听你咒骂，你的嘴应该用在更好的地方。”ZOOM的冷语威胁令哈里森立刻闭上嘴巴，他知道ZOOM不是开玩笑的，何况还有杰西在他手里。

“我要不要绑你呢，哈里森？”ZOOM似乎在认真的考虑着。“也许我该在这张桌子上把你干到流血，然后就这么任你绑着，让实验室那帮老鼠找到你，看到你的小洞里流出我的恩赐。”

“不，你不会的。你需要我……你需要我为你潜伏在巴里身边……”在此情形下，哈里森仍旧能理智的分析，这令ZOOM兴奋不已。

“我就是喜欢你这副书虫的傻样子。”

哈里森愤恨的扭过头，不想看到ZOOM那得意的神情。ZOOM压了上来，掰正哈里森的脸，逼他看向自己，轻快的调侃着：“别这样，宝贝，我们以前不是很快乐吗？当然是在你背叛我之前。”

即使隔着衣服，哈里森都能感觉到顶在他下身的灼热硬物。他并没有多少选择，ZOOM只需要说出“杰西”二字，就能让他臣服听令。别说是为他窃取巴里的速度，就是再违背道德的事情，他都会去做。

“我不喜欢你这个表情。”ZOOM突然说，“一副认命的样子。”

哈里森苦笑无言。

“得加点调味料才美味呢。”ZOOM狞笑道。

ZOOM用上了他的速度，使哈里森在几秒钟内迅速勃起得发痛，而后一个金属物固定在哈里森的根部，这变故之快甚至令哈里森都没反应过来。身体果然比脑子诚实多了！

“我一定会给你留下印象深刻的一夜的，哈里森。”

*

“你们有没有发现哈里今天格外暴躁？”西斯科小声问着实验室里另外二人。

凯特琳担忧的偷看一眼窝在座位里看电脑的哈里森，脸色苍白，身体佝偻蜷缩着，有点抵挡不住寒意般用手抱着自己的身体，可是实验室里是恒温25度，不可能会冷啊！

“是有点奇怪，这是他今天第三杯咖啡了。现在才10点啊，我的天！”

“你要不要去问问他？虽然他是个混蛋，我们也不能混蛋的对他吧？”西斯科建议着。

凯特琳皱皱眉头，谁也不想去惹一个随时可能爆发的爆竹筒，但看着哈里森那个样子，确实令人担忧。

凯特琳轻手轻脚的靠过去，小声问道：“哈里森，你还好吗？”被呼唤的人似乎被凯特琳吓到了，身体猛地的一颤，看向凯特琳的目光中透出惊恐，继而神色收敛，强行板着脸，冷淡的说：“斯诺博士，我很好。谢谢你，也请你和西斯科不要再来探究了。”

被毫不掩饰指出真相的凯特琳很是尴尬，脸红道：“抱歉，我……我不会来打扰你了，哈里森，你自便吧。”

她转过身对西斯科做个鬼脸表示不成功，后者却在不远处的电脑边认真的查看着什么。

“我发现昨晚的监控有一段消失了，”他压低声音说，“你看，就是2334到0105这段时间，走廊和负三层的监控全部被消去了。”

“会不会是机械故障？”

“不可能，我每周都要进行自检，再说你得相信我的技术，我的东西不会无缘无故坏的。我先试试能否软件恢复。”

凯特琳看向另一边的哈里森，不祥的预感涌上心头。

*

哈里森被莫名袭来的寒意包围着，那股寒意是从骨头里透出来的，冷得让他坐立不安。他想起小时候在寒冬里取下手套去玩叶子上结的冰凌，玩得忘我，直至手指被冻得冰凉刺骨，感觉不到一丝温暖。

而他现在的状况更为倒霉，他并不想表现出太过软弱的一面，这不是他的风格，也很不合理。身体上的痛楚还在其次，不论重复演播的回忆才是令他最难受的地方。

ZOOM毫不费力的全面压制着他，狠狠贯穿他，狞笑着拿捏玩弄他的身体的每一寸，任何一个记忆的碎片都足以让他喉间涌起作呕的感觉。

当哈里森第三次从洗手间出来，早饭早已被吐的干干净净，刚才只干呕了些酸水，但胃部翻动的感觉仍旧令他满额冷汗、头昏脑胀。他想，也许今天该给自己放个假，而就在此时，凯特琳冒冒失失的冲到他面前，目光闪烁、吞吞吐吐的说：“哈里，我觉得你看上去……呃，不太好，你看你的脸色很苍白，我觉得，我和西斯科都觉得你应该去休息。”她身后的西斯科也频频点头。

如果是平时，哈里森会大声的反对并讥讽几句，但此时，他提不起多一分力气，所以他只挥挥手，几乎是叹气般的说道：“我说了，我没事，你们别管我了。”

此时，凯特琳发挥她医者的固执，伸出手扶在哈里森肩上：“不，你根本不是没事的样子，你别这样固执，听我们的，去躺下，好不好？”她清楚的感觉到手掌下的哈里森在轻微的颤抖着，不知是因为冷还是别的什么原因。

被触碰的感觉一点也不好，即便是凯特琳这样无害的女性，哈里森感到那股寒意直入腹部，搅得他天翻地覆，他急忙扶住一旁的桌子，止住倒下的身体。

“哈里森！”凯特琳意图去扶他，哈里森几乎是本能的躲开，而因为动作太大，昨晚被撕裂的伤处再度崩开，他痛得倒吸口凉气，脑门上的冷汗大颗大颗滴了下来。

“你……你……别管我就好，别管我，可以吗？”哈里森几乎是在恳求着。

“我们知道了。”西斯科突然说道。

“西斯科！”凯特琳警告着。

“我们知道了，哈里，我刚才恢复了被抹去的监控视频。我不是故意……我只是想知道你发生了什么事。”西斯科咬着嘴唇，低下头去。

哈里森反应了好半天，才意识到西斯科话的意思，然后他感到一阵愤怒而不是羞耻。为什么？！为什么地球一的这些人这么爱多管闲事？！还是说，他们根本信不过自己，所以要时时监控着他？

哈里森冷笑着说：“啊，原来如此。太棒了！西斯科，你做的太棒了！那么，现在，你们可以别来管我的事了吗？”

“我们是在关心你！”西斯科恼火的申辩，“好吧，就算你不这么认为，那么公事公办，你倒是说说你和ZOOM是什么关系？显然，你和他是老熟人了！”

哈里森被西斯科的话刺的一阵眩晕，他忍住再度泛起的反胃感，讥嘲着：“是啊，老熟人了，一开始我就说了，是我创造了他，那么现在你们知道了，我和他之间颇有历史。”

“哈里，别这样说，我知道你在说气话。”凯特琳制止他。“我们先坐下来，慢慢说。”

哈里森是真的撑不住了，他顺着凯特琳的意，缓缓坐在她推过来的椅子上，“别把我当病人哄，斯诺。当我说，离我远点，别管我时，我是真心的。”

“当我们说，我们是在关心你，我们也是真心的。”凯特琳犹豫着，“你……你需要我替你做个检查吗？”

哈里森苦笑摇头。既然当事人拒绝，凯特琳也不好强求。

“我们要告诉巴里吗？”西斯科支支吾吾的问道。

“不！”哈里森立刻反对。“艾伦现在不需要这样的刺激，负能量没什么好处，他需要的是鼓励。”

“可是你这样子，他怎么可能不怀疑，他随时可能到实验室来。”西斯科困惑了。“而且我觉得，这不一定会是负能量。”

哈里森和凯特琳都抬眼望他，听他解释。

“记得‘黑蒙’吗？”

凯特琳恍然大悟，点头同意：“是的，当时逆闪还没暴露身份，他受到‘黑蒙’的攻击，失去能力的巴里在瞬间恢复，而且速度提升了足足一倍。如果他得知你——”

“不，”哈里森摇头打断，“这是我的决定，不是你们的。请你们保守秘密。西斯科，请你删除掉那段视频，绝对不要让巴里看到。我保证一定会向你们解释的。现在，你们可以让我休息一会吗？”


End file.
